Daisuke's Surprise
by Silkylion10
Summary: Daisuke has been dragged over to Risa's house. They say they have a surprise for him. What is it? ONESHOT


**A/N: A one-shot inspired by my mother's obsession, which bores me out of my mind. Basically, Risa has a surprise for Daisuke and has made him come over straight away.**

**Daisuke's Surprise**

"Harada-san! What do you want to show me that's so important I had to come over right now?" asked Daisuke as he slipped off his shoes in the entrance of the Harada's mansion. He had just reached a vital part of his newest video game and was annoyed at being interrupted.

"It's so good Niwa-kun. You have to see it!" babbled Risa, impatiently waiting for Daisuke to finish. She looked like she had had an overdose on sugar.

"What is it?"

"You'll see!" she said. "Now come on, it's in my room."

As soon as Daisuke had his shoes off, she ran for the stairs, taking them three at a time. Daisuke followed at a slower pace, wondering why it was so important.

"Come on!" she shouted from her doorway.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back.

He jumped the last couple of steps and reached the bedroom door. He looked inside to find the bedroom floor a mess with paper and accessories. In the middle was Risa, happily sorting through the _stuff,_ and Riku, looking reluctant and annoyed at her sister.

Riku looked up and Daisuke in the doorway.

"She got you roped in too then…" she sighed.

"Apparently so. What is all this stuff?" he asked walking into the room.

"It's stuff- "she started.

"How can you call this-" she waved a hand over the paper etc. "_stuff_?" her sister interrupted.

"Easily. Anyway, as I was saying, this stuff is equipment for Risa's latest obsession."

"Niwa-kun, look at this!" Risa stuffed a thing under Daisuke's nose.

Daisuke pulled back a bit so he could breathe and then proceeded to take the thing off Risa.

He looked at it. To him, it was just a piece of paper with bit and pieces stuck on it. The bits and pieces all went together to form some sort of design. There were photos of Dark, surrounded by hearts. There was hearts all over the page.

"It's good…" Daisuke said, thinking he should give some sort of compliment.

"You really think so? I wonder what Dark-san would think of it!" Risa gushed, snatching the paper back and putting it fondly on her desk.

'_Daisuke, I'll tell you what I think of it,'_ said a voice in Daisuke's head. Dark had woken up just in time to see the paper shoved under Daisuke's nose. _'I think that it's utter rubbish!'_ Daisuke totally agreed with him but didn't dare voice this out loud.

"I think he'll really like it," he lied.

"Seriously? WOW!" she shouted, deafening the other people in the room.

"Risa! Calm down!" Riku said, holding Risa down. "That's it, I'm out of here."

She walked past Daisuke. "You're on your own, mate. Good luck," she whispered as she passed by and headed to her own room down the corridor.

"Oh, thanks," Daisuke whispered, sarcastically.

"Niwa-kun, you say something?" Risa asked, catching the end of the phrase.

"Nothing, nothing…" he sighed.

'I've got to get out of here…' he thought to Dark.

'_And do it quick!'_ he replied.

Daisuke looked around the room, eyes catching on the clock. 'I've found my escape,' he thought.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

"What is it Niwa-kun?" Risa asked. She had taken just enough attention away from her newest piece of work to ask the question.

"I've got to be back at 7. It takes me half an hour to get home!" he replied.

Risa looked at the clock. It read 6:30.

"Oh, I guess you had better go then. I'll see you out."

She walked with Daisuke to the front door and waited for him to put his shoes on. When he'd finished, she opened the door.

"See you in school, Niwa-kun!" she shouted as he walked off.

"See you!" he shouted back.

'And not a second to soon…' he thought to Dark.

'_Too right!'_ he replied. _'I'm going to sleep; I'll see you in the morning.'_

Daisuke ran down the main street through town and reached his house in record time. He entered, dodged the traps and headed to his bedroom. He turned the games console back on and carried on with it.

'Scrap booking.' He thought to himself, shaking his head. 'What a wonderful surprise.'

**A/N: This was a spur of the moment fic, so I'm expecting any reviews at all. However, if you want to review, I'm not stopping you.**


End file.
